


Yandere Reaper Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Reaper Headcanons

-Unlike most other yanderes, Reaper is quick to judge and blame you when he feels people overstep their bounds with you.  
-When he kills anyone that meddles with what is his, he doesn’t necessarily do it to teach them a lesson, but to spite you.  
-Though he can be stealthy when he needs to be, Reaper makes no attempts to hide from you most the time. He knows there isn’t anything you can do to stop him.  
-Loves to play mind games. The only reason he doesn’t outright kidnap you is to taunt you.  
-Not the kind of yandere to leave gifts or butter you up. Kind of an asshole to you because you make him feel things.  
-Doesn’t know if he wants you to love him or hate him, mostly stems from his self-hatred, but there’s a part of him deep, deep down that wants love.  
-Whenever he gets his hands on you, he always leaves a mark on your body. Bruises, scratches, bites, etc. Marks your body to make you and everyone else know you’re his.  
-Wants to break you or make you obsessed with him enough to turn you into a completely submissive servant. Loves leashes.


End file.
